


Rosa's Kiss

by empressgwenny



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, One Shot, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressgwenny/pseuds/empressgwenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of first-kiss feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa's Kiss

When Rosa kisses Cecil for the first time, he doesn’t deserve it. His soul is as dark as a starless sky on the night of a New Moon. He dreams about shadows flickering in the candlelight, with claws and teeth and mouths agape, fluctuating bigger, bigger, bigger. He awakens to the thought, every day, that his sword is drenched in blood and his path is paved with regrets; that he could turn back if he chooses, but, for some reason, he continues on the path to darkness, too cowardly to question his King.

When Rosa kisses Cecil for the first time, he doesn’t know what to do with it. If he is both Knight and Dark, then what is the opposite of chivalry? If she is Sunshine and Hope, then must he turn her away? She knows his heart and he knows hers. She remembers that he chose this path out of fealty, and not vengeance or anger or hate. He remembers that she noticed his hesitancy and asked him to talk about it, because Rosa cares enough to see everything and to ask, even when there isn’t much else to say.

When Rosa kisses Cecil for the first time, he doesn’t think. He matches her gentle, asking lips with the fervor of a flame at the moment of its birth. He takes her into his arms and holds her close, for he remembers the way she used to sing to mouse holes and always, always win at jax. He strokes her hair, admiring each thread of golden silk for both its hue and softness, knowing that a heart equally golden and equally soft gives them life.


End file.
